In My Dreams
by CharmingAndInsane
Summary: One shot. Inspired by Snow Patrol's "Crack the Shutters." "I don't know how long we lay there in each other’s arms. It could have been minutes or hours, but does it really matter? As long as we had each other, did anything else really and truly matter?"


**A/n This is my new one-shot song fic. It's inspired by Snow Patrol's "Crack the shutters." I love this song so much. It's from their latest album but in my honest opinion I think their other stuff is better. It's in Bella's pov. **

**

* * *

**

**In My Dreams**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Snow Patrol's song "Crack the shutters."_**

_**

* * *

**_

_You cool your bed warm hands down__  
__On the broken radiator_

I was lying on my bed, beside my very own Adonis. Edward. His normally freezing cold hands are slightly warm because his arms are wrapped around me. He gets up and wraps the blankets around me and walks over to my broken radiator. I really must get Charlie to fix that.

_When you lay them freezing on me__  
__I mumble can you wake me later_

Edward lays down beside me again and wraps his arms around me. I shiver slightly from his cold touch, not because of the temperature, but because of the sensations his touch made me feel. Every time he touched me, I felt a shock of electricity run through my body. His touch was both thrilling and exciting.

He leans into me and his lips brush against mine.

"Mmmm, wake me later," I mumble.

He chuckles softly into my ear. "You have to wake up, Love." The sound of his velvety voice makes my heart skip a beat. The way he smells, so sweet and intoxicating.

_But I don't really want you to stop__  
__And you know it so it doesn't stop you_

He knows from the way my heart reacted that I do not want him to stop. I never want him to stop. I'll never be able to get enough of him. He's my life, my soul, my everything.

_You run your hands from my neck__  
__To my chest_

He pulls the covers back from around me and softly strokes my cheek. I stare into his beautiful topaz eyes and sigh into the palm of his hand. Did I really have to get up? Couldn't I just stay here for a little while longer? This was like my own piece of borrowed heaven. These precious moments were the only real time Edward and I have together alone.

His hand runs from my cheek, to my neck, to the v-neck of my shirt. I shudder slightly from the intense longing I feel for him, and I'm amazed that all these little actions arouse such a reaction from me.

He rolls me over so that I'm on top of him.

"Maybe we can have a little lie in then," he mutters, laying his head on top of mine.

We lay there for another while. I'm not sure how long. I looked towards the window and saw a tiny stream of golden light stream through it. I jump of the bed, without falling, and run to the window.

"Bella love, where are you going?" He sits up, and smiles at me.

I smile back and open the shutters.

_Crack the shutters open wide__  
__I want to bathe you in the light of day_

_And just watch you as the rays__  
__Tangle around your face and body_

I open the shutters wide and let the sunlight flood into my bedroom. I turn to Edward and gasp. I could never get used to seeing him like that. His skin sparkled as if it was encrusted with hundreds and thousands of jewels. No precious stone on earth sparkles as brightly or as beautifully as Edward.

He holds his arms out to me and I gladly jump into them.

_I could sit here for hours__  
__Finding new ways to be awed each minute_

_'Cause the daylight seems to want you__  
__Just as much as I want you_

I could lie here for hours in his arms, my love's arms. I study his face carefully. His topaz eyes pierce my own, and I feel, at the moment, he could see into my soul.

He starts to hum my lullaby, and it makes me think about just how perfect Edward is. I'm constantly in awe of him and his perfection. I'm amazed with his ability to create such beautiful music like my lullaby. I'm amazed at what a perfect gentleman he is. What amazes me the most is that he chose me. Out of all the people in the world, he chose little old Bella, little old me, to give his love to, and I would be forever grateful.

_Its been minutes Its been days,__  
__I remember all I will remember_

I don't know how long we lay there in each other's arms. It could have been minutes or hours, but does it really matter? As long as we had each other, did anything else really and truly matter?

I run my fingers along his jaw line, down the bridge of his nose, and across his lips. He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply.

"Bella," he whispers as I ran my fingers over his perfect eyelids. "What are you doing? Not that I mind because I am enjoying this immensely."

"I'm just trying to remember you," I mumble. I remember every moment I've spent with Edward. I remember as clear as day every word spoken between us. I had made a catalogue of my memories of him, so during the times that he wasn't here, I could think back. It helps me get through the times we were apart.

_Happy lost in your hair__  
__And the cold side of the pillow_

I run my hands through his beautiful, soft hair, my hands getting lost in his soft bronze locks. I remember when I first talked to him; all I'd wanted to do was run my hands through his hair. Now, I can do this whenever I want. I love doing it, and Edward doesn't seem to mind either.

_Your hills and valleys__  
__Are mapped by my intrepid fingers_

My fingers are still in an exploring mood. They run over the contours of his body. They graze softly against the hard, cold skin of his arms, outlining the shape of his muscles. I glide my hands over his smooth chest, and I finger playfully the small hairs running from his bellybutton to his waist.

Edward gasps and a hear him growl from deep within his chest. He isn't angry, he is growling in pleasure. He runs his lips from my lips to just below my ear. His teeth graze against my earlobe, and I sigh in pure delight. His lips move their way back towards mine. He moves back and looks into my eyes before he moves closer to me. There's just a small distance between us now. My breathing is heavy and my heart feels as though it will jump out of my chest. He moves steadily closer until they're upon mine.

_And in a naked slumber__  
__I dream all this again_

That's when I wake up. Cold. In pieces. Alone.

My Edward is gone.

He left me.

Broken.

In pain.

So much in pain that the pain in my chest is unbearable.

He doesn't love me.

So He left.

I shouldn't have let myself dream about him, but it's all I've got left of him. I'll cling to everything I could to make sure that our time together was real. That he wasn't a wonderful, amazing, and cruel dream.

Edward may have taken himself from me, but he'll never take away my memories.

He may not love me in reality, but in my dreams, I can fool myself into believing he does.

**A/n In case you didn't guess, it's set during New Moon.**

**I hope you all like it. =] Please review. **

**Helen =]**


End file.
